Quinn's Redemption
by CeceAsh
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Hermione and the others have been captured and are being held at the Malfoy Manor. With the help of Dobby, Quinn is one person that can save them.


**A/N: My first attempt at writing Fabranger. Set during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I just stop and think, 'what if'. What if I hadn't come to Hogwarts? What if I hadn't befriended Harry and Ron? What if I hadn't of fallen for the one girl who ended up being in a family of Death Eaters? Where would I be right now? I would most likely be just another high school girl, oblivious to the fact that the world as I know it, could end at any moment.<p>

I wouldn't know that there was another world out there that is a hundred times more dangerous than the one everyone else sees. I wouldn't be here to help, although, being stuck in a dungeon-like place, wasn't exactly helping at the moment. Maybe if we had gone about something differently, we would have had a better outcome.

But unlike a video game, I can't have a do-over, and we had to work with what we had now, which wasn't much. When we had been captured in the woods, and anything else that might be of help to us, like my time-turner. If I hadn't of thought we could have gotten away from the men chasing us, I would have used it, and maybe we'd have more time to find more horcroxes.

Being on the run was better than being trapped in a dungeon, waiting for something to happen, that was most likely really bad. They had separated Harry, Ron, and myself, so I had no idea where they were, or what was happening. All I know is that after Bellatrix tortured me for information, I passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in this dark cell, my arm hurting from where she etched _Mudblood_ into my skin.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice whispered.

No, I couldn't deal with her now...or maybe ever. She had betrayed me, and my friends. I had thought she was one of us, the only good Malfoy. But they had gotten to her too.

"Hermione?" She whispered again, this time more urgent.

I closed my eyes, trying to and stop the tears that were forming, even though there was no one else in the cell to see them. My brain new that I should just keep quiet and ignore her, but my heart still belonged to her, and it fluttered every time I heard her voice or pictured her face.

"Please."

Her voice was desperate now, and even though I knew I shouldn't, my body had a mind of it's own. I stood up slowly, feeling my way along of wall until I reached the cell door. There she stood, in a black attire, holding a candle, the only light in the darkness down here. Finally, I looked into the bright green eyes I hadn't seen in months. They were watery, like she was about to burst into tears at any moment, but I couldn't let her fool me. Not again.

"I-I'm sorry." She said in a shaky voice.

I narrowed my eyes out her before letting out a breath. "Save it."

I still didn't know what I believed concerning her feelings towards me. Were they real, or were they just a lie to get close to me...and close to Harry? I had once prided myself on the fact that I never let anyone use me. Whether that be for something as small as getting a good grade on their homework, or something more serious as getting close to Harry for personal gain, and not because they actually wanted to be his friend. Usually I could tell, and I had never gotten any readings like that from Quinn. Or maybe I had just been too trusting because I've had a crush on her ever since she defended me against her scum of a brother, Draco.

Even when we had forged a friendship and were starting to take things to the next level, I never got anything other than love from her. She never asked personal questions about Harry, unless he was having issues with something or someone, and we were all talking as a group. Even then, I never suspected her of anything, but, love does blind.

My world pretty much revolved around her from that point on, always thinking about her when we were apart. Putting my own things aside because we had different schedules. She was on the Quidditch team, and the Slytherins practiced hard, so I had to make some sacrifices to be with her at times, but then, I was more than happy to.

"I want to help..."

I scoffed. "I think you've already done enough, Quinn."

I started to back away from the bars again and go back to where I was sitting before, when I heard the clinking sound of the cell door unlocking. I kept my back to her as I heard her enter, the candle in her hand shining off the wall in front of me, then shifting as she set it down on the bench I had been sitting on a few minutes ago. A few seconds later, I felt her hand at my waist, trying to turn me to face her, but I smacked it away. Memories flooded back to me from all the times she greeted me by hugged me from the back and kissing my neck, one of my favorite things she used to do.

"I'm trying to help you, Mione. Please, just look at me."

She had to pull out my nickname, knowing how much I used to love it when she called me that. It was my weak spot, even though I would never admit it to anyone.

"You betrayed me, and most of all, you betrayed Harry. How could you, Quinn?" I asked breathless as I turned to face her.

"I had to. Voldemort threatened to kill me if I didn't join the rest of my family." She shook her head in disbelief at her own words. "We're all expendable to him, and what good am I dead? There would be no one here to help you."

Even though I was still extremely hurt by what she had done, I couldn't bear the thought of her being gone forever.

"I got these before I came down here." She pulled up her shirt to reveal all our wands that she had tucked into the waist of her jeans. "They were too busy fighting over what to do, that they left them unattended."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the risk she had taken, just by swiping our things.

"I promise, I will do anything to protect you." She said at she let a tear fall from her eye. "I'll die for you if I have to."

As I looked into her eyes in the dark light and...I believed her. Even though I shouldn't, after everything that had happened, there was something in me screaming that I had to trust her, or else things could end up worse than they already were. This wasn't my love for her talking, but my gut...and I always trusted my gut.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I believe you."

She gave me a small smile and let out a relieved breath as she dug in her pocket and took out Ron's illuminator, then pulled my wand out of her jeans, handing them to me. I fingered the small lighter, feeling better now that it was in our possession once again. I had just checked out my wand to make sure it was okay, when Quinn grabbed her arm in pain, hissing into the quiet darkness.

"What's the matter?" I asked, frantically taking her arm in my hands and pushing her sleeve up, revealing the dark mark on her forearm. Instead of black, the ink was a mixture of yellow and orange, looking like fire that was burning her arm. It got so bright that I had to avert my eyes, then a second later, the light was gone, and so was the dark mark. I rubbed her flawless, tan skin, confused at what just happened. Then I realized, she had just pledged her allegiance to me, which must have broken the link between her, Voldemort, and the rest of the Death Eaters. She was now one of us again...

Glancing at her watch, her brows furrowed, making the shadows on her face shift.

"We have to get going. It won't be long before they notice your things are gone...and so am I."

I nodded, ready to follow her anywhere, when she suddenly grabbed my face firmly and pulled my face to hers, kissing me on the lips.

"No matter what happens...just know that I love you. I always have, and I always will."

She didn't give me anytime to reply, grabbing the candle with one hand, and taking my mine with the other and leading me out of the cell, further down the dark wet tunnel. It wasn't long before we stopped again, this time it was Ron's cell. I saw him slumped against the far wall, and I urged him to come over.

"No, it's a trick, Hermione. Can't you see?" He whined.

"Ron, if you want to get out of here alive, we have to take any chance we get."

"But-"

"If you don't trust her, then trust me. Now, we have to go!"

Quinn unlocked the cell, it opening with a slight creek, before she continued down the tunnel, to what I assumed was Harry's cell. I heard them talking faintly, then the door opening before she came back over to me. By this time, Ron had come to the door, with a nervous look on his face, and none other than Mr. Olivander standing behind him. I was just about to ask what he was doing here, when Harry...and Luna appeared behind Quinn.

"No time to ask questions. We have to get out of here." Harry said, then scrambled to get a piece of mirror out of his sock.

"Well, that's a curious thing to keep in your sock." Luna pointed out.

Holding it in his hands like it was the mos important thing in the world, he started asking it for help. I furrowed my brows in confusion, but trusted that he knew what he was doing, even if I looked strange. Within a few seconds, there was a whooshing sound, between us and Harry, and we all focused our attention on it.

"Whoa." A small nasally voice said before turning around to look at us. "Oh!"

"Dobby?" We all chimed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Dobby's come to rescue Harry Potter!"

"Wait...you can apparate in and out here?"

Dobby nodded.

"Can you take us with you?"

"Of course, anything for Harry Potter."

From there Harry instructed Dobby to take Luna and Olivander to a safe place where we would meet up with them after we got the sword back from whoever had it upstairs. Dobby nodded and took both their hands in how own, ready to apparate at any moment.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs." He commanded before disappearing.

"This way..." Quinn said, pulling me in the direction we had came a few moments before.

We passed my cell, then turned a corner where there was a flight of stairs, where we heard heavy footsteps coming down. Quinn pushed me behind her, readying her wand as I gripped at her sides as the figured came around the corner.

"Hey-" He said before there was a spark at his back, and he fell over unconscious, hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

Quinn looked around the corner then smiled and said it was okay now. Ron and Harry moved the man, who I recognized as Wormtail, to a close cell, and locked him in it. When I rounded the corner, the light from upstairs was shining down here, and there was a small figure standing at the top. Dobby, looked around before giving the 'okay' to come up, so we went as slowly as we could, trying not to make too much noise.

There was a faint voice coming from the right of the stairs, and I automatically knew who it was...Bellatrix. She was speaking in her usual creepy voice, threatening whoever was there, to tell her where he got the sword. My ears perked up then, trying to hear every word that was being said.

"Who stole it?"

A man replied, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"Oh, so I suppose it just walked out on it's own then, hm?"

The man answered again, and I wished he had a big mouth like Bella, so I could hear.

"We can't sneak out of here...we have to fight." Quinn whispered, looking to the rest of us after she peeked around the corners.

We all nodded, ready to do anything to get out of this place. Quinn used her fingers to silently count to three, before we all jumped out and attacked. I saw Quinn hit her own brother with a stupify spell, right before she blocked a hit from her father, then fired back at him. I nearly tripped over the Goblin on the floor who was holding the sword, which distracted me for a second, but long enough for Bellatrix to get a hold of me from behind and drag me off, holding her wand against my throat.

Harry was now firing spells at Lucious Malfoy, while Quinn was battling Draco, and Ron was fighting Narcissa. And here I was, the first one to be captured, too paralyzed with fear to even scream. It was only when Bellatrix realized that her side was loosing, that she decided to step it.

"STOP!" She yelled, her voice echoing thought the manor.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us, the fear flashing across my friends' faces.

"Drop your wands!" She continued. "NOW!"

They all reluctantly did so, in fear of my getting hurt, and that's when I realized we were missing someone. Dobby. My eyebrows came together in confusion as I stared up at the ceiling, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes, when I heard a slight a squeaking sound. That's when he came into my line of vision, Dobby was wheeling himself along a chandelier, which soon, was right over my head.

The other's must not have heard, because Bella was ordering Draco to pick up their dropped wands, but when it got quiet again, she heard the last squeak, and looked up. There was a snap before I saw it start to come down, and I ran out of Bella's grasp, and fell into Quinn's arms as the chandelier hit the ground with a crash. We all scrambled to get together, meeting Dobby in the back of the room after Harry grabbed our wands. I saw Lucious raise his wand, but Quinn fired a spell at him, and he flew to the back of the room in a second.

"You stupid elf! How dare you defy your Masters!" Bella yelled.

"Dobby is a free elf!" He protested as we all grabbed onto him, ready to apparate.

Bella let out an angry howl as she pulled out a dagger, bending it back to throw, when Quinn fired the stupify spell at her. The knife left her hand with a good amount of force, but in a different way than she had previously been aiming. It flew across the room as if in slow motion, then sliced right into Quinn's shoulder before we were apparated by Dobby. In a second, we all landed on a sandy beach, and the first thing I did was look around frantically for Quinn.

She ended up being behind me, laying in the fetal position as she clutched at her bloody shoulder. I jumped up as fast as I could and made my way over too her, rolling up my sleeves as I inspected her injury. I brushed her hand away from the area and tore her jacket off carefully.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I couldn't believe it. She was asking if I was alright, when she was the one impaled by a dagger.

"I'm fine, Quinn. But it's you that you should be worried about right now." I replied as I checked my pockets for any type of fabric to press over the wound.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay."

My heart skipped a beat at her words, and I resisted the urge to kiss her, happy that she wasn't stabbed somewhere more vital.

"My handkerchief is in my pocket." She said, pointing at her front jean pocket.

I reached in and pulled out the pure white handkerchief with personalized green 'Q' sewn onto it, and got it ready.

"This is going to hurt, Quinny."

She just nodded and grabbed onto my leg for support. I slowly started to pull the blade up, Quinn whimpering and squeezing my leg as I did so. As soon as the tip was out, I took her handkerchief and balled it, pressing it into her to stop the bleeding. By this time, the others had got their bearings and joined me by my side to see what was going on.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dobby asked, concerned.

"Yes. I just need to get the bleeding stopped for now." I responded. "I'll take care of her, you all go figure out what we're going to do next."

They nodded, understanding that was my way of saying I needed some time alone with Quinn. This was the girl who I hadn't seen in months, who I thought had betrayed us, betrayed me. But had planned on helping us all along, and she risked her life, _and_ fought against her own family for me, and for Harry. I would be able to fully forgive her in time, but right now I just wanted to be with her.

Eventually, her wound stopped bleeding, and I made her a makeshift bandage from her undershirt, while the other had set up camp. Everyone went to bed earlier that night, since it had been one hectic day for all of us, but Quinn and I stayed outside, laying next to each other as we gazed at the stars above us.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"I suppose." She replied after a few moments.

I got on my knees to help her sit up, and our eyes met, and she looked like she wanted to say something, so I waited.

"Do you trust me?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"I-I know it will take a while to forgive me...but I promise, I'll never stop making it up to you."

I gave her a smile, not knowing what to say at a moment like this. I raised my hand and pushed a stray blonde lock behind her ear, before caressing her face, trying to convey what I felt. Closing her eyes to my touch, I know she did. When she opened her eyes, she frowned, running her fingers gently over my forearm. I sighed, forgetting that was there, and closed my eyes, wishing it would just go away, when I felt her warm lips touch the now scabbed skin.

I kept them closed, enjoying the sensation that pulsed through me, and that lingered, even when her lips were gone. I was about to open them when her lips found mine this time, for a gentle, but passion filled kiss. Whimpering when she pulled away, I opened my eyes and found hers again, filled with a mixture of anger and desire.

"If I ever hear anyone call you this filthy word again, I will personally beat them into the ground."

I couldn't help but smile again as I wrapped my arms around her neck gently, not wanting to hurt her. I felt hers circle my waist and squeeze me tight as she rested her head on my shoulder. If only we could stay like this forever, and forget the dangerous world around us. There was still a lot we had to do, but now we were in it together.


End file.
